


Missing pieces

by MimsS



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsS/pseuds/MimsS
Summary: Carol Aird is a successful lawyer and owner of a law firm, suffering the consequences of a nasty divorce. Her heart is torn into pieces by the person she once thought would be her partner forever.Therese Belivet is a famous crime novelist in need of an insight into lawyer’s life for a new character.





	1. Chapter 1

Therese Belivet is a bestseller author of crime novels. Her best friend Genevieve Cantrell also happens to be her agent ready to do everything in order to help Therese. So when Miss Belivet decided that her next book is going to feature an amazing new character, who is a famous lawyer, Miss Cantrell went through all her contacts, searching for the perfect inspiration. That led her to the one and only Carol Aird, whom she became friends with during their college years. Well friends was not the only relationship between them. They were also lovers. Thankfully their break up did not destroy their bond and although they took completely different paths, the trust and love are still there after so many years. Their friendship does not consist of regular visits and nights out, nor daily chats and phone calls, but they somehow always manage to understand and support each other.

Carol Aird is a famous lawyer and owner of one of the biggest law firms in New York. Being nothing less than successful have led to everyone presuming that she is living the dream life of many. However she and a few close friends know better. Miss Aird has not only built her business out of nothing alone, but she currently finds herself in the middle of depression due to the cruel divorce with her soon to be ex-wife Miranda Aird.

* * *

No one knows for sure and dares say a word to her, but she doubts that her injuries got unnoticed. Of course she put on twice more make-up in order to cover the nasty bruises and scratches in the visible areas of her neck and arms, but they still could be spotted if you pay enough attention. And she indeed caught some people staring at her longer than usualy and not as discretely as they may have thought. _Fucking Miranda_ crossed her mind and made her blood boil every time she felt the glares on herself. Eventually on Wednesday after two whole days of pity and worried looks thrown her way and probably even more gossips, she decided to give them and herself a break and get the rest of the week off. She did not have any important cases and it was not like someone could have said something to her, because she is the boss.

Going home that night felt like a relief, knowing that she won’t be putting on a mask of make up all over herself the next morning and won’t be the most discussed subject in the whole firm. She had a reputation of stone hearted bitch and was more than determined to uphold it at her best next time she went to work. Filling herself a hot bubbly bath happened immediately after getting rid of all the clothes and exposing her currently covered in scratches and bruises porcelain skin. Glancing at the whole length mirror in her bathroom brought a feeling of disgust. She was not disgusted with the momentary state of her body though, she was disgusted with the woman, who used to stay by her side as a wife not so long ago. The woman, who used to hold her heart. One day they were planning their future together, new home, children… And the next they were on the verge of killing each other. That was when a hint of smug smile crept on Carol’s face. _If I look like this, I don’t want to imagine what she is like._ During her college years she used to train judo, having won herself a black belt not coincidentally or by chance. She was able to kill with bare hands people weighting three times more than her and completely aware of her abilities. So Carol was never one to attack first, but oh God help those who did attack her. That piece of information must have somehow slipped Miranda’s mind, when coming at her door in the middle of Sunday night. The second Carol opened the door, Miranda jumped over her, both crashing on the ground with Miranda on top, hitting and scratching whatever she could get a hold of. Due to the sleepy state Carol found herself into, she didn’t react immediately, her brain and body taking fair share of time realizing what was happening, because of the complete unexpectancy of the situation. Once she came to her senses everything became uglier. Carol’s phone interrupted her thoughts. She quickly went to her bed to pick it, not expecting a call from anyone at this hour.

“Hello, dear friend! How have you been? It must have been ages since I last heard of you!” Genevieve’s cheerful voice greeted her.

A smile immediately radiating on Carol’s face “Well hello yourself. Oh you know how it is. What about you? Is there love on the horizon?” and she made her way back in the bathroom to enjoy both the conversation and her awaiting bath.

“Hmm, not as far as I see.” Genevieve answered playfully “How is the love there? Have you found a replacement of Miranda? I’m sure you can manage.”

“Now, now, aren’t you too curious and fast forward?” Carol kept the playfulness.

“Well I had to know, before I put myself in the role of a matchmaker.”

“What are you talking about?” Carol became curious, silently debating whether she was ready for someone new, but being drawn out of her thoughts one more from Genevieve’s voice.

“Have you heard of Therese Belivet, the writer?”

“Umm…I think I have, but definitely haven’t read anything hers.” _…Belivet, Belivet…._ She immediately tried to remember where she have heard or seen her name and eventually come up with a face, but without success. _Ugh, my mind is so full of bullshit at the moment that I can’t even collect my own thoughts._

Genevieve somehow sensed the struggle inside her friend’s head and decided to put her of the misery “She writes crime novels. I’m her agent since the beginning, but haven’t told you before, because I know it’s not really your thing.” Carol smiled at that remark “By the way she is really beautiful. I can send you a picture, but you would preferably agree to meet her face to face.”

“Gen, slow down. I’m not really in my best mind set, but even now I can say that there is something missing from the picture… Is there a more specific reason for this face to face meeting, which you didn’t mention?”

Genevieve now realized that she indeed completely missed the main point, getting excited about the prospect of them becoming a couple “Ohh, yes. I’m sorry, Carol… Okay…The thing is that she has decided her next main character to be a lawyer. So I was wondering if you could give her any insight, in order for it to be more realistic.” Now she became nervous, because the Carol Aird she knew would hardly find time for something like this.

“Listen Gen…you know I love you” it sounded more like a question, but she continued “I have been extremely busy at work recently and Miranda is totally draining me…” _Go on, Carol, you can do it. You don’t have to meet some writer and try to explain your job just because your friend asked you._ But somehow she couldn’t bring herself to directly saying no, without giving it a proper thought. Genevieve was ready for the rejection when she heard “I’ll give you my final answer tomorrow.” Her tone was not showing any emotion nor a hint what answer to be expected, but Gen was somehow a little relieved that it wasn’t a direct no.

“Okay, dearest. I will be expecting your call tomorrow. Take your time. Just bear in mind that she is intelligent and a fast learner, so you wouldn’t have to give her too much of your precious time…regarding the book.”

Carol immediately knew what her friend meant with the last remark, but decided to leave it “Okay. Good night.”

After ending the phone call, Carol became fully aware of the aching that the hot water caused to her irritated skin. She got up as fast as possible and carefully dried herself. After a contemplation wheter to put on some underwear or not, she eventually decided against it.  _What's the point. No one is around and i'm going to bed in a minute._ Making her way towards the kitchen, she took her time, enjoying the feeling of the cold air on her nude body. Recently she always found herself not hungry enough to make or order anything. Tonight was not different, so instead she settled on pouring a glass of... _Wine or whiskey...deffinitely whiskey. I need something strong._ Although the hard liquid burned her throat, she drank it in record time. The effects were quick to follow due to the fact that she was more than exhausted and haven't had a real meal in weeks. Her mind drifted to the fight with Miranda for what could be close to hundredth time and she poured a second glass. Drowning it with the same speed caused her head to start spinning. She decided to find her way to the bedroom and try to get some sleep. _Hopefully it would be easier with the liquor._ That thought was immediately interrupted with a vase she managed to shatter in front of herself thanks to the lack of proper balance and coordination. _Shit… Whatever, I’ll clean tomorrow._ But the next second she found herself stepping over a couple of pieces. _Bloody hell!_ She saw her foot bleeding, but the pain felt somehow numb. And she couldn’t care less at the moment, so she continued her path towards the bed. Crashing on top of it, everything was spinning, so she hurried to close her eyelids and pray for sleep to overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Carol woke up with a spinning head, dry mouth and throbbing pain at the base of her foot. _Okay. Clearly hungover but what the hell is wrong with my leg._ _And what time is it anyway._ Immediate panic of being late for work took over her, but before having any chance to react, the memories from the previous day started flooding in. Once everything made sense, except the impulsive decision to get drunk, she made a move to get out of bed. Trying her best not to step on her wounded leg, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom and most importantly-to the first aid kit. She had to clean the dry blood first, which proved to be easier said than done. Constantly wincing from the sharp pain of the hydrogen peroxide, becoming more than sorry for using it with every passing second, she couldn’t stop from cursing everything out loud. After the worst part was over, she quickly but masterfully bandaged it and went to put everything where it belonged and hopefully freshen up a bit. After managing to wash her face and brush her teeth for no more than a minute or two, she took a solid ten minutes staring at her reflection in the mirror completely emotionless. _God damn it! I’m not a teenager! I’m not supposed to have breakdowns like one!_ But she couldn’t convince herself and make the pain inside disappear that easily. Not long after, tears started streaming down her tired face.

Hours passed. Carol found herself lying in her bed. The clock on the nightstand showed 15:15. _I must have cried myself to sleep…so pathetic._ She groaned and moved in a sitting position. _Honestly, what the hell am I doing with my life… How did I become like this…And when did I manage to turn my life from a dream to a fucking drama… ?!_ Feeling her mouth dry once again, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen in order to get some caffeine in her system and hopefully start her day from the afternoon. Better late, than never. After preparing herself a cup of the strongest coffee she owned, her body suddenly covered with goosebumps, reminding of its complete nakedness. _Ughh._ Carol had to go back to the bedroom and find something to throw on. Deciding on a long t-shirt, she grabbed her phone on the way back and after what felt like an eternity later, she was finally sitting in the kitchen, peacefully enjoying her coffee.

When silence became too overwhelming, she decided to go for her favorite playlist from Spotify. However before she had a chance to do it, a photo message from Genevieve greeted her. Looking closely but not opening it yet, she noticed that it was from last night, a little after they spoke. Interesting… Once unlocking her phone, she was instantly greeted with intense green eyes. It took her a moment to pay attention to anything apart from them, but when she did, not only the eyes took her breath away. Every part of this unknown woman seemed angel like. _Who is this woman?!_ And then it struck her. _That must be the famous Miss Belivet. How haven’t I paid attention to a writer looking like this?_ But then again, she was not a one to judge the book by its cover, and the only thing that did matter during her visits at the local bookstores, was the story itself. _So what Carol? You are suddenly starstruck and ready to spend your free time with this writer only because she is the most gorgeous woman you’ve seen in how long…?...forever maybe…?_ Her inner self tried to scold her and emphasize how childlike was she suddenly becoming, but her mind seemed already set up on wanting to get face-to-face with this angelic face.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Therese and Genevieve were sitting in a little café across Gen’s office building. Conversations about everything and nothing in particular were flowing in combination with their second coffees. Gen told Therese everything about her conversation with Carol, only missing out the part when one of her best pictures was sent her way. At first Therese was nervous and fearing Carol’s rejection, because it would slow her writing process, but then Gen somehow eased her with an explanation that if Miss Aird, which she knew, intended on saying no, she would have already done that. Just when Therese’s thought drifted in that direction, Genevieve’s phone rang. It was no other but Carol Aird herself.

“Well good afternoon, dearest! How has you day been so far?” answered Genevieve in her typical cheerful manner.

“Hey, Gen. Yeah, it has been fine. Away from work.” _Half truth is better than no truth at all._ Carol reassured herself. _And it’s not like you need to tell anyone about the mess you’ve become._ Her inner self reminded.

“Are you sure you are fine?” Gen sensed something off in Carol’s voice. Not sure what and why sent her thoughts towards the probability of her friend rejecting the meeting.

“Yes, Gen. I’m fine, but that’s not why I called.”

“You don’t say.” Genevieve tried to lighten the mood “So are you calling me in connection to a certain green-eyed writer?” At this point Therese was glaring at her intently, getting a little annoyed from not being able to hear the answers from the other side.

“Well, you could say that…” Carol’s voice suddenly seemed drained from any kind of emotion, causing her friend to interrupt her:

“Please, don’t tell me your answer is no!” Genevieve almost pleaded.

“Well…” now Carol was enjoying torturing her friend a little.

“Well?!” Gen and Therese were both becoming more impatient with every passing second.

“The answer is yes. When and where would that face-to-face meeting take place?”

A smile crossed Genevieve’s face the moment she heard “yes” from the other side of the phone. Therese, having no clue what was being said, couldn’t help but reciprocate her best friend’s happiness. But then Gen realized that Carol must have said something else and was currently waiting for an answer. “Wait. What? Didn’t hear the second part, sorry.”

“I asked for more information regarding the meeting. When and where is it going to take place?” No, Carol was not annoyed. In fact she was happy that a simple gesture from her could bring such happiness, because she was more than aware of the beaming smile on Gen’s face.

“Oh...” Carol’s answer came a little unexpectedly and Genevieve hasn’t really dared to arrange anything before it “What about deciding on place and time with Therese herself? I am not going to be present anyway.”

Now that got Carol by surprise. For unknown reason, she suddenly felt nervous. “Umm, yeah, sure… Just give me her number and I’ll think of something suitable.”

“Don’t bother, Carol. The least she could do is save you the arranging part. Plus she already has your number.” Genevieve winked whether to Carol or to Therese staying a mystery. “Oh and by the way, you can thank me later.”

“We’ll see who is going to thank whom.”

“Mmhm. Bye, dearest. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Later that night Carol was stuffing herself with chocolate ice cream and wine, just like any average teenager during break up or woman in middle life crisis. In order to stop thinking too much about this particular comparison, she had chosen some comedy starring Sandra Bullock. _Nothing too serious, requiring complete attention, nor something too stupid, boring me out of my mind..._ Were her criteries, while going through the movies she owned. Once the movie started, she made herself comfortable on the couch. On the verge of drifting to sleep, her phone announced new text message. She grabbed it from the table, moving nothing more than one hand and trying not to be too annoyed with whoever dared to interrupt her rest. Unknown number. _Who the hell… Oh, could it be her…_ Unlocking her phone she was greeted with:

_**Good evening, Miss Aird.** _  
_**My name is Therese Belivet, as you probably already know.** _  
_**It would be my pleasure to have the chance of meeting you in person. As my friend Miss Cantrell promised, I am going to take care of the arrangements for our meeting. However in order for you to feel as comfortable as possible, I would like to know your preferences.** _

_So…polite and formal. Interesting. Well, two can play this game._ And Carol quickly wrote her reply:

_**Good evening, Miss Belivet.** _  
_**I prefer modern settings and giving the occasion, I believe it would be better if we have some privacy. As for the time, dinner would be best. And bear in mind that I am currently off work until the end of the week, so during these days I would be most available.** _

Send. _Great._

Therese’s reply followed in almost no time:

_**Armani Ristorante, 717 5th Avenue** _  
_**Friday, 19:00** _  
_**Would you like me to pick you up or arrange a taxi?** _

_What a woman. How did she do that?_

_**No, thank you.** _  
_**See you there.** _

_Striving to impress, huh. We’ll see who is going to end impressed. Although, I must admit, not a bad start indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Carol awoke with a start. Nightmares must have haunted her all night, but the last one was extremely vivid, almost real. She was panting, barely able to catch her breath. Glancing around, at least the familiar setting brought some peace to her mind. 10:20 and the sun was shining with full force, rays coming through the blinds. As soon as her breathing went close to normal, she became aware of the drenched sheets. _Fuck! When is this going to be over?!_ She went for a quick shower. _Deffinitely cold one._ Turning the water on, her body temperature immediately became more human-like and caused feeling of freshness. Once done, glancing in her reflection on the full length mirror, she appreciated the healing her body did on its own. Scratches gone, except for some very deep ones, caused from something she couldn’t remember, but definitely not nails. Bruises mostly turning into pale yellowish patches, only her back covered in still bluish ones. _Okay, backless dress out of consideration. Wait, what day is today?!_ She has completely lost any track of time and date with her current mental state and impromptu vacation from work. Going to find her phone, she thanked the part of herself, which remembered to plug it in for charging. _Friday. Shit... I definitely need coffee… Strong._ Before making her way towards the kitchen, she decided to get into some proper clothes in order to be ready for actually going out in the daylight.

After preparing the coffee and sitting on the couch, Carol put on some music for background and started mentally planning the day. If it wasn’t for the meeting, she probably would have still found herself laying in bed or enjoying a bath, but now there were things to be done for tonight. _First: car…maybe the Ferrari… Second: make up… or my face in general… Third: clothes… Okay, Carol, you can manage. It’s not like you haven’t been to meetings or even dates before._ She couldn’t put her finger on what was the cause for the sudden nervousness.

First things first, Carol took out her black Ferrari 488 Spider and drove to the near car wash. She left it there for a full inside and out cleaning and got a cab to the next destination-a beauty salon, part of the line, which her best friend Abigail Gerhard owned. Not planning on visiting her, just hoping to get her face and hair a little bit refreshed. The rough couple of weeks have left their mark. To her surprise, stepping inside, she immediately became a witness of Abby arguing with a woman. _Not in working clothes… maybe a customer than._ She couldn’t help but stare at the scene in front of her. What took her out of the trance was her best friend’s voice taking an extreme height and the look on her face able to kill alone. Carol quickly made her way towards them, once beside Abby, placing a hand on her shoulder. That must have taken her friend completely by surprise because it took her less than a second to turn in her direction with a glare almost saying out loud “How dare you?!”. The moment she saw the unmistakable blue eyes, recognition could be seen on her features and she even managed to smile.

“Hello, dear. What is the reason for this tense atmosphere? I did not come here to become a witness of woman fight.” Carol’s voice was serious, but a smug smile was playing on her face.

“Hello, beauty. Well I couldn’t agree more. In fact, I believe it is a high time that Mrs. Peterson here leaves for good.” Turning towards the older lady, Abby continued with a stone cold voice “As I told you probably more than ten times by now, it is not my hairdressers fault that you don’t find yourself “attractive” with the new colour. You choose it, they did their job perfectly fine, everything else is out of our responsibilities.”

“Fine” sternly said the older Mrs. Peterson “You would never see me again!” and made her way towards the door.

“Oh it would be my pleasure!” Abby raised her voice and then the woman was gone.

“Care to explain? What made this little drama important enough for you to come here in person?” Carol asked truly curious.

Abigail Gerhard, unlike Carol Aird, had a reputation of considerate and understanding boss. However she was not one to pay regular visits. As long as the profits were fine and the reputation was on point, her employees were free from their boss’s presence. To be honest, there were people who had no idea how she looked like.

“Well, welcome, beauty! Care to explain why do you look more like the beast today?” Abby was back to her cheerful self, avoiding the question like nothing out of the ordinary happened a moment ago.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Carol faked being offended.

Her friend couldn’t help herself “Yeah, it was.” but then in the next second her whole expression fully changed into a serious one “Now honestly, Carol. What the fuck happened? You look like you’ve gone through hell and came back.”

“Not too far from the truth, dear Abigail. Except that I still haven’t really managed to come back…” an awkward half smile lingered on her lips.

“Now you are starting to scare me…Let’s go grab something to eat and do our explanations, huh?”

“I would love to, but you know I really came here in connection to the way I look. Didn’t suspect that you’ll be on the verge of killing an old lady in the middle of the salon.”

Abby ignored her fest friend’s remark “Do you have any other plans for the day?”

“Well… a meeting at 19, my Ferrari is currently at a car wash and I was planning on going for a quick shopping…Why?”

Glancing at her watch, Abigail stated “Okay, it’s around 12. We are going to have a nice lunch, because I’m almost able to see your bones…” Carol was about to protest, but wasn’t given a chance “ meanwhile I’ll arrange people to take care of that beautiful face and hair of yours. After we are done, I can come shopping with you if you still feel like going and want my company.”

“Thank you.” Hesitating for a moment, Carol wrapped her best friend in a tight hug “Please tell me you know how much I love you!” She suddenly felt sentimental, but did her best to control herself.

Abby reciprocated the hug without giving it a second thought and answered “Of course I know, darling. We wouldn’t be friends if I didn’t.”

 

* * *

 

Abigail chose a luxury restaurant on a 10 minutes drive from the beauty salon. She usually would have preferred to go to a casual bar, but her current mission was to make sure that Carol eats something. After sitting in the back, in order to have the necessary privacy, questions started flowing: “So why the hell do you look like this?”

Carol got the hint that she won’t have the chance to take a look at the menu before giving some answers, and dropped it with a little thud on the wooden surface. “I’ve had a really rough time lately… Miranda came and attacked me Sunday night.”

“What do you mean attacked you?”

Carol gently pulled down her sleeve to reveal one of the deepest scratches on her shoulder.

Abby was staring open mouthed in disbelief. Words just couldn’t come out.

“Don’t worry.” Carol gave her a reassuring smile “I’ve healed mostly by now.”

“What do you mean mostly?!” Anger was starting to take over her best friend “How many of those did you have, Carol? And don’t save me the truth!”

Carol looked down “Umm… all over my body I guess… plus a couple of bruises…” her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Abigail suddenly felt torn between standing from the table and going to take care of Miranda herself, and staying strong for her friend and trying to help her get through it. Eventually deciding on the second option. Miranda could wait, Carol needed her now. “Okay, tell me how did this little shit manage to fight you, with that black belt of yours? I don’t want to imagine how she looked like after that impromptu fight.” Abby tried to lighten the mood a bit.

And there was Carol with the ends of her mouth curling in a sad smile “Yeah, I don’t want either. Well at first she caught me half asleep. It was like in the middle of the night. However when I got to my senses… you can guess what happened.” But then she was serious and hurt again “You know, even I my wildest dreams, I would have never imagined something like this happening…” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Abby sat next to Carol and wrapped her in a hug whispering “Hey, honey. Please don’t do that. She doesn’t deserve your tears.”

Their waitress came out of nowhere interrupting the beautiful moment between best friends. Carol was quick to hide her face.

“Please give us a couple more minutes.” Abby tried to politely send her away.

The waitress couldn't seem to get the hint: “Of course, but would you like something to drink meanwhile?”

“Yes, Moët & Chandon Gold Brut Imperial.” The brunette didn't need to give it second thought. 

“Will be here in a minute. Thank you.” And the two were finally alone again.

“What got into you? Why the bubbly?” Carol was truly confused, trying to regain her composure. 

“Because, dear friend, we are going to celebrate!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your freedom, dearest. You are a free woman again, for better I’m sure.” Abby gave her a genuine smile and a wink.

Carol couldn’t help but smile back. “Hope you are right.”

“No hope needed. Look at yourself. Women must be blind and stupid not to fall for you.”

At first Carol laughed out loud but then a genuine smile appeared and she rested her hand over the one of her friend’s currently placed across the table. Like sensing when there was a moment to be interrupted, their waitress came to bring the requested champagne.

 

* * *

 

After Carol ate like a normal person for the first time in weeks, they followed the plan - first going to pick up the Ferrari and then back to the salon. Abigail had taken care of arranging the best hairdresser and cosmetic. Once they did their magic, shopping was in order. Carol needed make up after the torturous routine of hiding the marks from Miranda’s outburst, and eventually if something suitable for tonight caught her eye.

 

* * *

 

By 17:30 Carol was back at her apartment with a new black Armani suit. It consisted of shape flattering, one-button blazer and skinny trousers, both simple and plain but in the same time elegant and beautiful.

She took a quick shower and then started to get ready. Curling her hair at the ends a little bit, applying intense red lipstick, eyeshadows for smokey cat eyes and all the other necessities. Usually only mascara was enough, but tonight there was writer to be impressed. Opening the drawer full of underwear, she started going through the different garments. Carol was known for wearing nothing under her blazers and tuxedo jackets, but she currently lacked the confidence. So matching black lace thong and bralette were close second choice. She combined the Armani suit with red leather clutch and stiletto high heels. Glancing at her reflection: _Hmm, something’s missing_ … _jewelries._ Without giving it much thinking, she put on golden necklace with angel wings and pair of matching earrings. Then found the black and gold Rolex, which Abby gifted her last Christmas, and fastened it around her wrist. Standing in front of the mirror once more, this time everything was on point. _Okay. That’s that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari 488 Spider:  
> https://autovolostorage.blob.core.windows.net/advertimages-6825804/ferrari-488-2018-846l.jpg  
> Armani blazer:  
> http://www.powerbond-bd.com/images/goldentonestanning.co.uk/fdai5629/women-armani-collezioni-black-single-breast-blazer-84XY.jpg  
> Givenchy clutch:  
> https://images.bergdorfgoodman.com/ca/1/product_assets/L/0/6/U/W/BGL06UW_mu.jpg  
> Givenchy stilettos:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/43/0b/83430b66352c325236579a6f6493348e.jpg  
> Black and gold Rolex:  
> https://www.watchcollectors.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Rolex-Lady-DateJust-69138-Diamond-Black-Dial-18K-Yellow-Gold-Second-Hand-Watch-Collectors-1-1.jpg  
> Golden necklace with angel wings:  
> http://jasonofbh.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/angel_wing_necklace.png


	4. Chapter 4

_It’s show time._

Carol sped through New York’s streets in her Farrari, causing people to turn in her direction and stare in awe of both hers and her car’s beauty. She was in front of Armani Ristorante at 19 sharp. Once out of her car, she gave the keys to the valet, but noticed that he wasn’t even looking at her, his eyes glued somewhere else. Carol turned around and was immediately greeted with the image of a white Ferrari 458 Italia parking behind hers. Next moment a woman in gorgeous white suit was stepping out of the car. It was like scene of a movie, this glamorous Hollywood ones. On the whole picture contrasted fancy black clutch and heels. Almost the same colour was her hair, captured in a sleek ponytail. Carol didn’t realise that she was staring wide eyed with her mouth a little agape until the mysterious angelic creature started walking in her direction. That was when she suddenly became aware that this was the woman she is going to spend the next few hours with. _Holy shit!_ The unannounced game of impressing the other was in full force. Carol immediately recomposed herself, not ready to show what this writer did to her.

“Well good evening, Miss Aird. It’s a pleasure.” Therese was standing in front of her with extended for a handshake hand.

“Good evening, Miss Belivet. Likewise.” Carol reciprocates the handshake. She started inspecting the young woman’s features. No matter how good a picture was, it could never get close enough to the real thing, people said. Carol never really tried to do a comparison, but here she was tonight, face to face with a woman, whose picture took her breath away and now managed to get her close to a heart attack in real. _People are so right._ She noticed that her meeting partner had very light make up consisting of mascara and nude lipstick. Of course even that much was not needed, but it was the fact that Therese must be completely aware of it, that impressed Carol. _So she is confident. Hopefully not arrogantly confident._ Carol usually didn’t lack confidence herself, but she was currently going through bad phase.

Therese was going through the same process except that she hadn’t seen Carol even on picture. That caused her surprise to be bigger. Everything suddenly disappeared and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the lawyer’s blue ones. They were so beautiful, but something else could also be seen _Sadness maybe?!_ She noticed that unlike herself, her companion for the night was wearing heavy make up and wondered why. Therese was certain that the face in front of her is perfect. However, she was undoubtedly appreciating the dark eyeshadows that made the gorgeous eyes look even more intense and the red lipstick accentuating her full lips.

After a couple of minutes passed, they became aware of the awkwardness of the situation: still standing in front of the restaurant, facing each other and not breaking the hand contact. Out of a sudden both let go of the other’s hand and looked a little embarrassed.

Carol broke the silence “So shall we go in?”

“Yes, of course.” Therese tried to get back to her senses and extended her hand towards the entrance “After you, please.”

“Why, thank you.” And Carol made her move to get inside, leaving Therese behind.

Truth be told, Therese did not do it out of politeness. She just wanted to appreciate the woman’s figure. And what a figure it was, model like. And the way she walked. Following her barely able to concentrate enough in order to place one leg in front of the other, Therese wondered for a moment if Carol had indeed been a model or just the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen.

Once they were seated on a distanced table away from glares and prying ears, Carol started in her professional voice: “So what is it that you actually need from me?”

Therese was taken aback by the question “So direct, wouldn’t you like to at least wait for the drinks before we start?

Contemplating for a little while, Carol answered with simple “Okay.”

“So tell me something more about yourself, Miss Aird or may I call you Carol?”

“Yes, you may. Is there something specific you would like to know?”

“Let’s see…” she pretended to think of a question when there was something she wanted to ask from the first second they locked eyes: “Are you happy?”

It was Carol’s turn to be taken aback: “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure if my question has more than one meaning.”

Their waiter came this moment, rescuing Carol. “Good evening, ladies. Would you like to start the night with something to drink?”

Therese took the lead and ordered “Yes. A bottle of Krug Brut champagne, please.”

Writing it down, the waiter nodded and left.

Carol did not know much about champagne or alcohol in general, but Abby did, and being her friend, she has heard of this Krug champagnes. Their prices varied but always high enough.

“Do you like champagne?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I hope you’ll enjoy this one. It’s fantastic. A little stronger, but nothing to worry about. I would gladly take care of you and that gorgeous Ferrari beast of yours.”

“Good to know that my partner is trying to get me drunk on a business meeting.” Carol joked. “And by the way, yours is not bad either. The white colour suits you.”

“Thank you. And I wouldn’t call this a business meeting, Carol. Have you brought any contracts for shared profits from the book or something?” She smiled to let Carol know that there wasn’t anger in her words and continued: “Because I haven’t either and I would much rather this night going in more casual and comfortable way. Let’s relax and enjoy each other’s company.”

“You are right.” Carol gave her a smile and picked up her menu. Therese did the same. Their waiter came to bring the champagne a few moments later and they took the chance to order. They were looking at each other not knowing how and what conversation to start.

Then the confident part of Therese got the best of her. She picked up her glass full of exquisite champagne and raised it: “Let’s have a toast for our new friendship.”

“Cheers.” Carol reciprocated the gesture and both took a sip. She wasn’t sure if friendship with this woman was what she wanted but decided not to ruin the moment. “Mmm, it is really good. You have a taste.”

“Told you.” Therese gave her a wink. “At first I just knew whether I like the taste or not, you know, basic human function.” She laughed “But then I felt like I want to know more. So I did a fair research, went to a few degustations. Then started ordering different kinds from different countries and different years. So with time it has become something I am passionate about.“

“Interesting. You would really get along well with my best friend Abigail. She also has wide knowledge in the area.”

Something familiar about the name popped into Therese’s head “What is your friend’s last name?”

“Gerhard. Why?”

There it was “She owns a line of beauty salons, right?”

“Yes… have you been to one?”

“Oh yes, I am regular customer for years now. Got a chance to chat with your friend a couple of times.”

“Oh, I wonder why I haven’t heard of that.” Carol made a mental note to ask Abby first thing when she got the chance.

“Probably because she tried to hit on me but it didn’t work.” Therese tried to joke.

Carol laughed out loud in her adorable way. The cause was how typical Abby-like it sounded. “So… Abby. She does that when there is a beautiful woman in front of her, not thinking of the possibility that she may not be gay.”

Therese wasn’t ashamed of her sexual preferences “Oh, that was not the problem… She just isn’t exactly my type.” She quickly added “Nothing bad about her, though. She looks like a really great woman.”

Carol did not expect that at all. The woman in front of her was not only the most beautiful creature she has laid her eyes on, but she was into women. _Holy shit! No, Carol. What the fuck are you thinking. Haven’t you learned your lesson from Miranda. That’s what happens when you give someone your heart._ Carol was mentally scolding herself.

Therese was looking at Carol’s expressionless face, waiting for reaction. She knew that it was far from obvious that she is a lesbian. And a lot of people actually thought of her less or even left her life after she confessed to them. So now she wondered if Carol was one of this people and why she risked ruining everything between them. Their waiter came to bring their orders. Both women thanked him and started slowly devouring their food.

Eventually the silence and lack of emotion in her dinner partner’s features became unbearable for Therese. “So for how long have you and Abigail known each other?”

Carol was brought back to reality “ Umm… like an eternity.” She smiled and changed the topic, not wanting to talk about Abby at the moment. “Tell me about your books. I won’t lie that I’ve read them.”

“I was told that you haven’t, yes. I appreciate the honesty, though. It is completely fine. In fact I don’t think that there is any point in discussing something you are not interested in. “ Therese was sincere.

“Okay, I have better question then. What inspired you to start writing?”

“Going deeper, huh. Long story short, I wanted to become a detective, but then in the same time just couldn’t give up writing. It has come to my rescue too many times. Running in a different world away from the cruel reality, you know… So that was the perfect combination… There are still days when I can’t believe my luck.” Therese had dreamy expression and smile, showing her dimples. Carol was amazed and relieved that her companion’s head wasn’t in the clouds from the money and fame. “But enough about me.” Therese continued. “I generally know what you do and what you’ve accomplished from Genevieve, but I also want to know about your path.”

“Well... I knew that I wanted to become a lawyer from very early. Then followed the usual path: bachelor, masters and started practicing. I slowly made my way up to a head position in one firm. However one day I realised how bored from the routine I’ve become. I kind of always planned to strive for more, but this was the day when I finally took the decision to leave and invest in my own firm… So that’s about it.”

“Not that straightforward I’m sure. There must have been a lot of obstacles, building a firm from nothing on your own…” Therese wanted to know more.

“Yes, there were. There still are actually, but I’ve somehow managed so far, so hopefully I’ll continue to.” Carol wasn’t going to get into details and unpleasant memories.

“I’m sure everything is going to be fine.” And here it was. Carol felt that Therese was not talking only about her professional problem. _Fuck! Is it that obvious?! I don’t need her pity or worry. Can’t she just mind her own fucking business?!_

Therese felt the sudden change in atmosphere, but wasn’t ready to give up on the night. After a considerate amount of time passed, she started cautiously “Carol...” waited until the blue eyes locked with hers “what kind of movies do you like?”

Hesitating for a moment, she eventually answered “I watch everything except thrillers.”

“Good to know, but that did not answer my question. Which genre has a special place in your heart?”

Carol’s cheeks turned pink, but she remained silent.

“Okay, let me guess. From the way you are currently blushing…I would say… romance. Am I right?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Because that will grant you the chance to watch a film from your favourite genre with me.” Therese had a beaming smile, showering her dimples in full force.

“Is that so, Miss Belivet? And why exactly would I want to do that?”

“Because I am famous.” Therese joked.

“Try again. It’s not a factor for me, sorry.” That was the truth, but there was playfulness in Carol’s voice.

“Because I will need more information for my character then.”

“I am in front of you and you are consciously missing your opportunity. It is not my fault.”

“That is because I want to meet you again.”

Carol’s expression was showing no emotion and every hint of joking disappeared. “Therese, you don’t know anything about me. I’m su-“

Therese hurried to interrupt her: “That is why I want to spend more time with you. I want to learn more about you.” She was desperate to get to know her. There was something that those blue eyes did to her, they ignited something deep inside. She was feeling somehow drawn towards Carol.

“You really don’t know some important information about me. I’m not sure if it is a good idea to meet each other again.” Her rational inner voice congratulated her _That’s it Carol. Use your head, not your heart for once._

“I am sure this is what I want, Carol. I don’t know what is it that you are afraid might make me change my mind, but I assure you that I am ready to wait.” Persistence was a quality Therese possessed.

Carol decided to play the work card not risking to look weak or fragile, which she was at the moment “Therese, I don’t have time for such things. My work is keeping me extremely busy. ”

“People make time for what they really want.” Now there was hurt in Therese’s eyes.

Carol’s heart tightened in her chest from the sadness in those beautiful green eyes. “I’ll think about it. Okay?”

This time Therese remained silent.

A few moments passed, not another word being exchanged between the two. Carol was feeling on the verge of breakdown. She was drowning in first sweet then unpleasant memories from her time with Miranda. Then there was this new light-Therese. But Carol was scared. Scared of yet again getting attached to someone who is going to leave. She felt her heart starting to race and it was becoming harder to breath. _For fucks sake! Calm down!_ She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on taking slow deep breaths. Fortunately it worked.

Once she managed to compose herself enough it was time to put an end on this meeting till she was still able to. “Therese, I think it’s time for me to go home. I really enjoyed your company and the dinner. Thank you.”

Therese nodded not making eye contact “You are welcome.”

"Would you like me to pay the check or at least half of it?"

"No."

No emotion, no magical green eyes staring at her... Carol got the hint. She tried to push Therese away not once during their time together, when all the writer asked was to get to know her more. Of course Therese was hurt, how wouldn’t she be. Carol started walking towards the exit and her car slowly, because she felt like ready to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferrari 458 Italia:  
> http://saviniwheels.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/white-ferrari-458-italia-savini-wheels-sv25-1.jpg  
> Therese's white suit (Versace):  
> https://assets.vogue.com/photos/56a53c15d2f88c0c56e2fb4a/master/pass/_VER0242.jpg  
> Therese's clutch(YSL):  
> https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2018/04/18/5ad7f12fdf19a585e9a93756/m_5ad7f13646aa7c27ae034bad.jpeg  
> Therese's heels(YSL):  
> https://images.prod.meredith.com/product/b9a413ef012f4441ffb6f3cc5ca721f5/1531476391352/l/womens-saint-laurent-cassandra-ysl-strappy-sandal


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday and Sunday were slow, restless and full of emotions, mostly unpleasant. No matter what Carol did, she couldn’t manage to calm down. By the end of Saturday she even tried to get herself drunk enough to not be able to form coherent thought, maybe hopefully pass out, but still to no success. Her time in the subconscious world didn’t provide any relief also. Different nightmares haunted her every single time. They varied between actual memories and different scenarios leading to nothing positive, causing her to wake up covered in cold sweat, panting and shaking.

Abby tried to contact her a couple of times, Carol was almost sure that she even heard banging on the door at one point, but she didn’t move further from the bathroom. She was literally not able to participate in a conversation and definitely didn’t want anyone to see her current state, ever. She was a complete mess inside and out. Her hair was as disheveled as it could get, her eyes were red and puffy from the unhuman amount of tears she still couldn’t believe came out of them, her skin was paler than usual. Her stomach was protesting due to the fact that she hadn’t taken a bite in two days, but she couldn’t care less.

 

* * *

 

_Miranda is a beautiful, tall redhead with blue eyes, only child of Anastasia Aird and Nathan Aird. Her professional path as a fashion designer has nothing in common with her parents’, who are famous lawyers, owning a line of law firms all over the USA and England._

_Carol had just started stabilizing and growing her own law firm, when she got an invitation for the Aird’s annual dinner party. She didn’t have to think twice before accepting. That would hopefully present her with an amazing opportunity to create contacts and get to know who she is standing next and against to. What she least expected, however, was to meet her future wife that night._

_Miranda was obliged to attend her parents’ parties, where she felt completely out of place and more than bored, surrounded mostly from lawyers and their spouses, who were usually affordably beautiful on the outside and brainless. All of the guests usually looked the same and oddly ordinary, so when she spotted a gorgeous woman with golden curls, eyes bluer than the sky and height nearing her own, she couldn’t not be drawn to her. What else got Miranda’s attention were of course the mysterious woman’s clothes. Every other in the room was dressed with shiny ball gowns, while she was wearing an elegant black suit, which hugged her curves perfectly, combined with white heels and white clutch. Miranda also noted that she definitely hadn’t seen the blonde goddess before and unlike the other Barbies, she wasn’t glued to any arrogant lawyer’s side. The guests were not random corporate lawyers. They were very high standing and experienced ones, owners of firms, judges and ninety if not more percent of them were men. Miranda couldn’t miss the opportunity to try to get to know the outstanding woman and didn’t have anything better to do anyway, so she started walking in her direction. A couple of people stopped her on the way to exchange pleasantries and cheers. When she eventually got two steps away, her target was currently engaged in a conversation. A waiter passed by and she grabbed two glasses of champagne. Miranda has always been flirty and had her ways of making women fall for her. However, she had a weird feeling that this one is not going to be easy, but to be honest-she had gotten bored of the easy ones and the one night stands. She wanted something permanent and serious, so taking the last steps forward she became standing next to the mysterious woman. The lawyer, with whom the blonde was talking, recognized Miranda and hurriedly excused himself. That was the beginning of their relationship._

_They were together for five years, two as a married couple. They loved each other against all odds, plans about the future took place in their everyday routine, the spark never died… At least that is what Carol thought until she found out that Miranda has been cheating on her. Miranda claimed to have made a mistake and began apologizing in all ways possible, but without success. Then scandals and fights started occurring too often. Eventually one day Carol found the courage to send Miranda the divorce papers. Her soon to be ex-wife didn’t take it well. With the help of her parents and all of their employees, she made sure to make Carol’s life living hell, trying to get away from her whatever she could. At one point Carol was spending more time in court for her own process than for her customers’ cases. If she didn’t have loyal and qualified employees, her firm might have went down during that period._

 

* * *

 

It was Monday 5:00 o’clock in the morning. The sun hasn’t brought its mighty force yet. Carol was lying in her bed, staring at the nothingness. She was feeling completely drained, not only due to the amount of tears she cried, but because at this point she felt empty. She felt numb.

By 6:00 Carol realized what day it is and that she would be expected back at work. After contemplating taking a couple more days off, she got angry with herself for acting immature and against all of her principles and believes. She built her firm completely alone out of nothing and was now risking it because of her pain, her weakness. She felt like Miranda was winning. And that was all the determination she needed to get out of bed and under the shower. Hopefully after getting herself cleaned and applying enough make up, she would look closer to a normal person and it won’t be obvious how she spend her days off. Her colleagues knew about the divorce, and without doubt have put two and two together about Carol’s current state. However they haven’t say a thing and treated her with the same respect. If possible with even more, because the situation has made her show emotions, unlike the stone hearted bitch she looked like usually.

After finishing her normal morning routine, she was standing in front of a full length mirror, appreciating what make up and a nice suit were able to do. She looked decent. Her stomach fumbled so she gathered her bags, car keys and left for the Ferrari. Unlike usually, this morning she was going to stop somewhere for breakfast. Carol decided on a small cafeteria considerably close to her apartment. What she didn’t think of, however, was the fact that it was also across Genevieve’s office building, and once inside the door, she spotted her with the person she was least ready to see again. _Therese. Fuck._ Thankfully Therese was with her back towards the entrance and obviously completely engaged in the conversation. However, she did not have the same luck with Genevieve, whose eyes locked with hers. And then Carol saw it. _Anger._ Genevieve was angry with Carol for the way she treated and left Therese Friday night. _Of course she is. Hell, even I am angry with myself._ But Carol did not have time to explain or apologize at the moment… and wasn’t ready to face the gorgeous writer. Genevieve must have somehow understood, because her attention went back at Therese like nothing had happened. Carol was thankful, but decided not to test her luck and ordered some sandwiches to take to work, spending as little time at the cafeteria as possible.

 

* * *

 

The day at the office went fast for Carol, because she had tons of paperwork to do. _Would I be fucking able to get into my office if I don’t come to work for more than a week, or is it going to be fucking blocked with piles of paper bullshit?!_ -passed her mind more than once or twice during the day, but on the other hand she was glad that her mind was occupied. She stayed past work time to finish everything. _Not that I have anything better to do or somewhere more interesting to be._ There still weren’t cases, which required her special attention, only documents which she needed to go through and sign.

Once in her car, Carol decided to call Abby.

“So you aren’t dead.” Was Abby’s greeting line.

Carol couldn’t be offended, though, because she truly deserved it. “Hello to you too. Yeah, I am still breathing.”

“I see. Care to explain what the fuck happened to you?!” Abby was clearly angry, but not because she didn’t answer her phone or her door. More because Abby felt like Carol didn’t trust her enough to share her most vulnerable moments.

“Look, Abby… I am sorry… Okay?”

“What is it that you are sorry for, Carol?” Abby realized how harsh she sounded and tried to soften her voice “I don’t care that you didn’t pick your goddamn phone or didn’t drag your ass to the door. I just want you to get back on your feet. I want to help you. “ it was filled with sadness by the end.

“I know, Abby… I know…” Carol decided that it wasn't a conversation for phone. “Do you want to grab a drink or something?”

“Yes, I do. Actually, would you like to come to mines? That way we won’t have to worry whether we get drunk or not.” Abby’s goofy smile could be felt through the phone.

“Sure. When do you want me?”

“Whenever you want. Just maybe grab something to eat on your way, because I have only…” Carol could hear her friend opening the fridge “…strawberries and cream.”

“I won’t ask.” Carol’s lips curved in a smile. It was more than clear what these two products were used for. “Is there anything in particular that you would like me to bring?”

“Nope. Surprise me.”

“Okay. See you in a few.”

Carol brought her Ferrari to life and sped towards Abby’s. There were enough markets and restaurants in her area for whatever she decided to get. After going through her options, she chose to cook pasta. Abby wasn’t her friend for no reason. Carol felt truly happy and safe with her… and loved the way only best friends can love you. Abby’s place sometimes felt more like home to Carol than her own. That is exactly what provoked her to make something for dinner herself this night. She chose a little market to avoid crowds. After the grocery shopping she had one more stop before Abby’s - flower shop. Roses were always Carol’s choice, because they were the queens of the flowers and women inside her life were nothing less than that.

Carol parked her car inside the private building parking and texted Abby to let her know that she has arrived and to open the door, because she had two full bags and a giant bouquet. Yes, the bouquet was bigger than necessary, but it was typical for Carol. She always preferred grandness when it came to gestures like this. Abby’s apartment was on the last floor so she took the elevator. Once the doors opened, her best friend was standing in front of her with a beaming smile like nothing unusually happened the previous days.

“Yes, Carol, I will marry you. You didn’t need to bring me bouquet as big as myself.”

“Thank God. I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to find bigger if you turned me down with this one.”

Abby took the flowers and one of the bags full with groceries and walked the short distance to her apartment. First thing Carol did after stepping inside was to take her awfully uncomfortable high heels off.

“Do you want any normal clothes?” Abby asked like reading her friend’s thought.

“Definitely.”

“Just go and grab whatever you want. I’ll empty out these bags. By the way, have you bought everything from the grocery market or something? This is so full and heavy, I can train with it.”

“Something like that. But the fault is all yours. I can’t believe that your fridge is stocked like all you do in this apartment is have sex.”

“Hey, don’t be jealous.” Abby had a smug smile on.

Carol groaned and made her way to Abby’s bedroom for change of clothes. She quickly found and put on some leggings and loose sleeveless top. Going back towards the kitchen she was greeted with Abby smoking and chatting with someone on her phone, all of the products were placed randomly on the countertop, but the bouquet was put on display in a beautiful marble vase. Abby felt Carol’s eyes on her and almost immediately placed her phone aside.

“So what are you cooking tonight, love.”

“Pasta.”

“Great. I have the perfect wine.” Abby exclaimed excited.

“Okay, but do you really want to get drunk with some expensive wine of yours? It would be kind of wasted…”

“Do you want to get drunk?”

Carol did not expect question like that “Umm…not really. I already did that on my own twice lately…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” There was concern in Abby’s voice.

“Nothing to be said, really. I just wanted to calm my nerves, stop feeling the pain. The outcome was kind of exactly the opposite.”

“Of course, Carol. How old are you?! Drinking is not a solution to anything. ” Abby rightfully scolded her friend.

“I know, I know… I was just desperate… Didn’t have any better options…”

“Sure. It’s not like you could have called me…” Abby was still hurt, but didn’t plan on spending the night in crappy mood so changed the topic. “Did you go to work today?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“Nothing interesting. I was up to my eyes in paperwork. Wondered if I would be able to get through the door of my office if I take longer period off.”

Abby laughed wholeheartedly “Well there aren’t only pros of being the boss…”

“Mhm…” Carol started taking aside the products she would need “So what did you do today?”

“Oh you know… this and that…” Abby couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

“This and that huh… And who is the lucky woman?” Carol was busy loading a pot with water and couldn’t look at her friend, but knew that her cheeks must be a shade of red.

“Well… your chances of getting any information out of me would increase after I get some alcohol in my system.”

“Is that so, Miss Gerhard? Well then be my guest and fetch that wine you mentioned earlier. You know that it won’t be long until the dinner is ready.”

“Okay. Do you need any other help?”

“Mm…” Carol put the pasta in the boiling water “No.”

“I’ll go set the table then.”

Everything was so domestic. It made Carol feel truly calm and able to enjoy her best friend’s company. For a few hours there were no Miranda, Therese, lawyers, cases, courts, nightmares… only the two of them, absolutely contented with one another.

Abby prepared the table, put some music for background, lit a couple of candles, filled two glasses with Aubert Chardonnay and sat peacefully on one of the chairs to wait for Carol. After a few minutes Carol emerged from the kitchen with two plates in one hand.

Abby couldn’t miss the opportunity: “Are you looking for a new job, Carol? I would gladly hire you as a personal chef.”

Carol decided to ignore that. She placed one plate in front of her friend, one in front of herself and sat on the chair, taking the already full glass to get a sip.

Abby stopped her “Hey, where are your manners? Let’s have a toast first!”

“Fine. What toast do you propose?”

Abby took a moment to think of something suitable, which won’t bring unpleasant memories, ruining the night. “What about to the future?”

Carol brought her glass to touch Abby’s and gave her a small but sincere smile “To the future.”

Both took a sip and started devouring their home cooked pasta. It was not a fancy or extraordinary meal, but it didn’t have to be. They ate in silence, obviously both hungry.

Carol was the first to speak after considerate amount of time passed and their plates and glasses were almost empty. “So, will I get to know something about the woman, with whom you are doing this and that, now?

Abby put her utensils down, drank the last sip of wine and refilled both glasses before answering. “Her name is Samantha…”

Carol waited at first, but nothing more followed. “Good. You narrowed it down to a couple of hundreds now.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Abby groaned. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“When and where did you two meet?”

“A couple of weeks ago at a café.”

“At a café? Interesting. How did it start?”

Abby’s cheeks became red and she looked down, a little ashamed of herself. “…I splashed my coffee all over her.”

Carol couldn’t believe her ears. She started laughing. “My, my… Is that a new technique?”

“Very funny, Carol. You are acting very mature.”

“So do you, I hear.” She managed to calm down and continue her interrogation. ”What does she work?”

“Well… she… kind of owns the said café… and some others.”

Carol burst out in laughter again. “Oh… my… God! You splashed you coffee all over the café owner! You are at the top of your game, Abigail!”

Abby was still ashamed of the situation, no matter that it had positive outcome. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

When Carol managed to recompose herself she gently touched one of her friend’s hands. “I am sorry, Abby. You cannot deny how hilarious it is. However, I am happy that it happened. Do you think it is serious between the two of you?”

Abby raised her head and locked her eyes with the blue ones. “I think I am falling in love, Carol.”

Happiness was written all over Carol’s face. She raised her glass in the air. “To the true love, which you deserve more than anyone in the world, my dearest!”

Abby beamed a smile from ear to ear and took a sip. “Enough about me. How did your meeting go?”

“Oh, I kind of screwed it up.” Now it was Carol's turn to feel ashamed.

"What did you do?"

“What I didn’t do is more appropriate question.”

“Okay, whatever. Just tell me everything.” Abby made herself more comfortable on the chair, ready to listen carefully.

Carol hadn’t forgotten that she has to ask Abby for Therese, but decided to try if her best friend is going to mention anything, before that. “Well my dinner partner was Therese Belivet, a crime novelist.”

There it was. Carol saw the recognition in Abby’s eyes. She waited a couple of seconds for something to come out of her friend’s mouth, but continued when nothing did. “She is gorgeous. Her eyes are deep green, giving her mysteriousness. Her whole face is angelic and let me not start about her body. She is a little shorter, but I don’t mind.”

“Interesting.” Was all Abby said in return.

“And you wouldn’t guess what an attendance she made.”

“With a white Ferrari.” It was a statement, not a question. And the next second Abby realized that she had just admitted knowing Therese.

“Mhm… how did you guess?” Carol was smirking victoriously.

It didn’t take long for Abby to realize that she just failed Carol’s test. “You knew that we've met, didn't you.”

“Yes, i did.”

“Did she tell you anything more?”

“That she is a regular customer of yours…” Carol decided to torture her friend a little “…that you have talked a few times…”

“Okay, I get it, Carol. My apologies for not telling you anything about it. I am just not extremely proud when someone pushes me away.”

“Apology accepted. So you are more than aware how she looks like?”

“Fuck yeah... Do you know she has a tattoo?”

“A tattoo? How do you think I could know? And how do you know?”

“One time she came to get her hair done, dressed in one illegally sexy backless dress.”

Carol felt a pang of jealousy from the view her friend has witnessed. “So what is the tattoo?”

“I’m not sure if I want to spoil your surprise, Carol. Do you plan on meeting her again?”

“That is where I screwed everything…” Carol took deep breath. “She asked me on a movie date. Well didn’t say the word date, but basically…”

“How did you screw that?” Abby was truly curious by now.

“I rejected her offer… a couple of times.”

Abby was staring at her with disbelief and mouth agape. “You did what?!”

Carol became deadly serious. “I don’t think I am ready, Abby. You know how she looks. I’ve hardly seen more beautiful woman, if I have at all. And I am afraid to fall again.”

“Oh, Carol.” Abby took one of her friend’s hands in her own. “Not all women are like Miranda. Look at yourself, look at me. We have never cheated. Unfortunately, I cannot promise you that Therese won’t, but I can assure you that there is a woman who is going to treat you the way you deserve. Nothing worth it comes easy. You are the person who should know that better than anyone.” Abby was looking Carol straght in the eyes, in order to assure her that she meant everything said.

“Shit.” A tear rolled down Carol’s cheek. Unlike recently, this one was a tear from happiness. Carol couldn’t believe how much she adored Abby and there was the same amount of adoration in her friend’s eyes. “When did you become such a philosopher?” She attempted to lighten the mood.

“That was the wine talking. Told you it’s a really good one.” Abby winked at Carol.

Carol laughed and took a sip from her own.

 

* * *

 

And the night went by in endless conversation and many toasts. They didn’t get drunk, just a little tipsy. Carol nevertheless decided to spend the night at Abby’s. She had a peaceful night sleep for first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's suit at the Aird's annual dinner party (Versace):  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/c0/0f/23c00f9b997b7797678f08b629dd4fa6.jpg  
> Clutch (Versace):  
> https://www.versace.com/dw/image/v2/ABAO_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-ver-master-catalog/default/dwc419ba94/original/90_DBSE591-DNNAP1_D01OC_20_MedusaHeadEveningClutchBag-ClutchBags-versace-online-store_0_1.png?sw=1440&sh=2000&sm=fit  
> Heels (Versace):  
> https://www.versace.com/dw/image/v2/ABAO_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-ver-master-catalog/default/dwbb8e8045/original/90_DSR412N-DVT2K_K0AOC_20_MEDUSAHIGHHEELSANDALS--versace-online-store_0_2.png


End file.
